


into the woods

by neko_lcairw



Category: Gravity Falls, Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: (for Gravity Falls), Don't Take This Too Seriously, Gen, Natsume's a good listener, Post-Canon, Talking, That's it, a neutral third party, and in this case, i didn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_lcairw/pseuds/neko_lcairw
Summary: Bill Cipher, dream demon extraordinaire, meets a boy and his demon.





	into the woods

The boy gives him an unimpressed poke.

"Can I eat it?" The large, mangy, white rag growls beside him.

"It  _does_ look like a corn chip." 

Bill gasps in horror. 

 

 

"Dream demon, at your service!" 

The boy exchanges a look with his companion. 

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes! And let me tell ya all about it, kid—"

The rag snarls and makes to turn away but to his surprise the boy tugs on the beast's tail to stop him.

 

 

The boy – Natsume – settles down to listen to his tale. The raggedy dog-ish thing has now shrunk into a ball-shaped cat-ish thing. He looks awfully throw-able. Natsume quiets the cat on his lap – he calls him 'Sensei' (Bill absently wonders if he could get anyone to call him sensei). He looks expectantly up at Bill. 

Bill is somewhat touched. It's been so long. 

 

 

The cat had dozed off, rudely enough, but Natsume had heard him all the way through.

"So you tormented this family for two generations?"

"Well, when you put it like that..."

"And I've never met someone who tried the whole world domination thing–" 

"Charmed?" Natsume ignores him.

"–they usually strive for more attainable goals."

Bill wilts.

"I don't condone any of it, of course."

" _You_ wouldn't." 

"Oh, I wouldn't?" 

"Can see right into your mind, boy." He tries for a leer. 

The cat opens one eye to glower at him. "No, he can't." 

Natsume scratches the cat between the ears. "I know."

" _Whatever_." Bill hisses, petulant.

 

 

"So are you like tethered to the mortal realm, or something?"

Bill sniffs. "I'm not so  _basi_ _c_ as that." 

"Hmm," Natsume considers this. "Then what are you doing here?"

He blinks (winks?) down at the boy who's completely relaxed. He shouldn't be. Bill is a menace. Bill is a  _nightmare_. Bill tells him as much.

Natsume raises an eyebrow.

Ah, who is Bill kidding? Certainly not this kid.

"I..." 

Natsume waits patiently. It's actually pretty encouraging. 

"I want to meet someone."

Natsume hums. He's twisting dandelion stems into circlets to set upon the cat's ears.

"That's nice." He listens for sarcasm, but there is none.

"I hope you get to meet that person."

Bill feels... He feels. Full stop.

 

 

The cat wakes up and glares at Natsume. The glare's effectiveness is down to 50% due to the flower crowns.

Natsume, alone, bids Bill farewell, his cat stalking on ahead. He repeats his sentiment, with the slightest of smiles.

And then he's gone.

 

Bill floats aimlessly for a bit. Well, for a bit more. He's been aimless since...

 

 

The shack is still as dilapidated as ever but teems with life nonetheless. The twins haven't even arrived for the summer yet. 

So later today, when it's a bit darker, when the evening has fallen a bit more, he'll—

Well.

A bit more planning on his part is probably due. Overdue.

It won't be like last time.

But he'll try. At least there will be that. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I'm getting these ideas.


End file.
